The First Night
by dreamcatch3r
Summary: One-shot. Spencer and Toby make love for the first time on their wedding night. Slightly AU. Rated M(mature) for sexual themes.


**The First Night: ONE-SHOT **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars,_ _in anyway, only this one-shot._

* * *

After a long few hours, at her and Toby's wedding reception, Spencer was more than glad to be making her way up to her honeymoon suite, with Toby. She had enjoyed her night with friends and relatives―some she didn't even recognize―but there was only so much of blaring music, trying to dance in her wedding dress without it being trampled on and a drunk Hanna she could handle. Plus, it was time to spend some quality time with her new husband. Some quality time she hadn't quite spent with him before―with anyone before, actually. Tonight her and Toby were going to have their first time. Their first time making love to each other. They had both agreed to wait until their wedding night to make sure it would be extra special and well, to avoid an unexpected pregnancy.

The elevator ride to their floor of the hotel they were staying at for the night seemed to be never ending for Spencer and Toby, probably because they were both so anxious for what would happen when they arrived. They decided to make the best of their 'never ending' time alone in the elevator though. They were currently partaking in a overly heated make-out session―probably the most heated one they'd ever been in together. Spencer jumped up to straddle Toby's lap, causing him to lose balance a little and fall back against the elevator wall, (the alcohol from the reception not helping any) but none-the-less caught Spencer's legs to hold her in place. She groaned and started to tug on his hair a little when his tongue almost slid down her throat. Normally, she would be a little concerned that her gag reflexes didn't kick in then, but at the moment, she couldn't care less―actually she was quite happy her gag reflexes didn't act up.

When the elevator finally came to stop, Toby adjusted Spencer in his arms so that he was now carrying her bridal style―which was quite appropriate seeming they had just gotten married. He made his way out of the elevator and through the hallway in search for their room. Once it was found, he removed one arm from under Spencer and balanced her with one arm (which Spencer found quite impressive) and fished in his jacket pocket for the room key. He used the room card to open the door. He made his way over to the bed, that was centered in hotel room, careful not to trip over his and Spencer's suitcases which were placed on the floor, from their earlier visit in which they had just checked in and brought their luggage up to their room. He gently placed Spencer on top on the bed, then crawled on it himself and hovered over her.

Spencer looked up at her new husband adoringly, a genuine smile, in which she couldn't control was plastered upon her lips. She was so thankful. So thankful to have such an amazing husband, one she would consider to be the best husband ever. She was so thankful to be where she was; laying on the bed, with Toby above her, looking down at her with a goofy grin on his face. She was so thankful to be in this moment. Thankful to be experiencing what she was about to experience with him; thankful to be experiencing her first time with him.

Spencer leaned her head up and placed her lips upon Toby's lips in what was first a soft, sweet kiss, but soon turned into a fierce, needy kiss. They were soon making-out; having a war with their tongues. One of Toby's large hands were under the back of her head, supporting it, while the other had a strong grip on her waist. Spencer's hands were both tangled in Toby's curly mess of hair. She let a small groan escape her lips after Toby lowered his hips to grind them into hers. They both pulled their lips apart after they decided they were in well need of air. Toby only took this as a break for his lips though. He wasn't stopping anything else, so he reached under Spencer, who had her back arched for him and begun to undo the back of her _Marchesa _wedding dress. Once he had it undone, he carefully pulled the dress off of her and dropped it to the floor. He wasn't wasting any time. He dug his head down and went for her garter. Spencer had told Toby prior to the wedding that she wasn't quite comfortable with him taking the garter off in front of their friends and family so they opted to keep that part of the wedding for the wedding night. He moved his head up her legs, closer to the garter. He could almost feel the heat radiating from her. He could slightly smell her. And she smelt so good. He dug his teeth into her garter and tore it off her.

Spencer was now in only her corset, panties and heels. She decided that Toby was wearing to much, considering he was still fulling dressed in his tuxedo. She pushed his black suit jacket off his shoulders and pulled it down off his arms, while Toby kicked off his dress shoes and socks. Then he reconnected their lips in another heated tongue battle and Spencer took his tie and vest off and started to fiercely unbutton his white dress-shirt, button by button. When she had that accomplished, she kicked off her shoes, while Toby took his shirt completely off. Spencer removed her lips from her lovers then scooted herself farther up the bed, and watched Toby crawl up after her. Toby repositioned himself over her and then reconnected their lips. While kissing her husband, Spencer reached her hands down to undo Toby pants and used her feet to slide then down his legs.

Toby broke apart their lips, and started a path down Spencer's neck and across her collarbone. He slowly sucked and nibbled on her soft skin as he made his way back up her neck and to her ear. He gently sucked on the skin behind her ear, earning a pleasurable moan from Spencer. He took the end of her earlobe, below her pearl earrings in his mouth and begun to nibble at it between his teeth.

"Toby," Spencer quietly moaned, dragging out the 'y'. He liked this reaction. Next, he gently flipped Spencer over and started to work at untying the silk strings on the back of Spencer's corset. Once, he had it fully token off her, he was left with a view he had never saw before. He lightly pecked Spencer's lips to let her know his appreciation of her beauty, while he took her small breasts in his large calloused hands and gently massaged them. He looked up into Spencer's dark chestnut brown eyes, to see that she was clearly enjoying this.

Spencer's breath started to speed up. Toby was amazing so far, and they weren't even completely naked yet.

Spencer let out, what Toby would consider to be the cutest giggle ever, when his hands went down to her sides and lightly started to tickle her ribs. Before, Spencer could get too giggle-ish and worked up over the tickling, Toby stopped and moved his hands lower and lower down her stomach, until he reached her white lace thong, which he grabbed unto, then looked up at her and asked, "You sure?" Spencer nodded in reply, so he pulled her panties slowly down her legs, so she was then completely naked. She was beautiful. It was Spencer's turn now though, she reach her hands down and pulled Toby's black boxer-briefs down over his erection and down his legs. She took a peak at him and was very impressed. Her eyes then traveled up to his abs, which were also very impressive. Sure, she had seen them tons of times, but not when he was completely nude, so she considered this different. Not even the dimmed lights could hide Toby's impressive manhood or his well-defined abs. Then she moved her gaze up to his eyes, only to find him staring back down at her. She felt her cheeks heat up a bit when she realized that he saw her gawking over him. His eyes showed that he didn't care though, that he's okay with her taking in his body, that's what she was supposed to do.

He leaned his head down to catch her lip between his. Tonight was the night. The night they were finally going to make love to each other. Show each other how much they really loved one another. And he couldn't wait. He deepened the kiss, by sliding his tongue between her lips and he felt her re-cooperate. He shivered slightly at the feel of her fingertips lightly grazing up and down the back of his neck. She was driving him insane. He couldn't take it anymore. He spread her legs apart a bit and positioned himself between her legs. He unconnected their lips to look into her eyes, just to make sure that she really wanted this, before taking his erection and teasingly rubbing it up and down her wet vagina. After Spencer let out a small grunt of anticipation, he locked his soft blue eyes with her dark brown ones and gently and slowly entered her, not bothering to grab a condom, because they had both agreed that protection wasn't necessary. They weren't exactly praying to get pregnant so soon, but they didn't want it to be planned, and for her to be taking pregnancy tests everyday, just waiting for one to show up positive; they wanted it be of a surprise; an unexpected adventure, so they decided on not using protection at all. Before he started to move, he carefully looked at her for any signs of discomfort. He saw her face tense up a little, so he waited for her to relax. Once she seemed to become more comfortable, he leaned up and pecked her forehead with his plump lips, then slowly begun to rock in and out of her. He took her hands in his, interlocking their fingers.

Spencer grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down closer to her, so she could passionately kiss his lips. She had felt a bit of pain at first when he entered her, like she had expected, but it soon disappeared. It was now pleasurable, like she hoped. Still, a little uncomfortable, seems it was her first time, but Toby made her feel more comfortable. Like she knew he always would, no matter what the situation.

As time passed by; as Toby speed up; as Spencer started to move her hips with him; as they both got more comfortable, Spencer started to really realize why it was called, "making love". Because you really felt the love the other person had for you. You both connected in a way you never had before. You didn't just tell the person you love them; you show it. You really get to feel the love the other person has for you.

When you make love you get to feel an incredible amount of pleasure. The feeling Spencer felt was like no other feeling she had felt before. It was a whole new feeling. It was amazing. More than amazing. There was no word in the dictionary to describe it. Not to mention how loved she felt. Spencer had felt loved lots of times in her life by lots of different people; she had felt loved by her friends, her parents, her previous boyfriends, her sister and many times by Toby, but she couldn't recall feeling loved near as much as she felt now. Toby really knew how to show her how much he loved her.

Spencer was very surprised to find herself reaching an orgasm, on her first time. But, she did. At first she tighten her grip on Toby's hands, but soon let go because she didn't want to hurt him. Instead her hands gripped onto the sheets of the hotel bed. She wrapped her legs up around Toby's waist. She let out a long, soft, beautiful―as Toby would describe it―moan, as she felt the pleasure start to inch up her body.

Feeling Spencer's walls grip around him, felt so good. He had already came, within the first couple minutes―like any usual man's first time, but he felt himself start to come again. The pleasure was almost to much. He had quite high expectations for that night, especially considering who his partner was, but he didn't expect it to be this much; to be this extraordinary. They weren't just emotionally connected; they were physically connected. They were one. Which Toby found hard to wrap his mind around. They had come together to make one. That made him think again. Maybe they weren't just making love right now, they may have even made another human; a baby. Deep, deep down Toby was actually hoping they had. Even when he had agreed with Spencer that they weren't quite ready for a child yet, but could handle one if it were to come their way, he still had been dreaming of having a child with Spencer. Thinking about both of them coming together to make a human, a little baby, that was part him and part her melted his heart. And the sooner it happened, the better, in Toby's opinion.

When Spencer and Toby were both off their highs, Toby pulled himself out of her and collapsed beside her. They both scooted under the blankets and wrapped their arms around each other. Toby brushed some hair off Spencer's forehead, and placed a gentle kiss there.

"I love you so, so much," Toby whispered in her ear.

"I love you so, so much, too," Spencer whispered back, her voice a little raspy.

With legs tangled together and arms slung over one another, both of the newlyweds drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: I would love to see a couple reviews, to know what you guys thought of this!**

_**~ Jillian/ dreamcatch3r**_


End file.
